Home Grown
Home is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. It was made by Josten, an old moderator from Chill Lounge. This room's room code is 36321. If you join the room, say, "Hi" and please don't troll. We may seem weird, but don't feel scared to join in. We welcome all kinds of people! This room is notorious for its frequent dramatic arguments. Welcome home, where the wild run free. RP on the weekends only, please! Click [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi3loFr36O4 here] for a video featuring Home called Home Remade! *Kongregate*. Moderators We now have dedicated room moderators. Yay! ' *I_am_a_Jelly' ' '- Jelly '''is your' room owner', try not to eat her/him... What is Jelly anyway? *'Main135s' - Our main man. Newest Moderator to the bunch. "Who ever said that stabbing people, once in a while, is unhealthy?" "Gotta' love 'them grenades." * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/maraklov '''Maraklov'] - An awesome mod. * Mortyman * Olimm - Our global moderator. Former Room Owners and Moderators *'FishesWithKeys' (now a room mod of Universal Turing Machine) * Josten (former room owner) * '''Live2Die '' *'Serendipity2009' *'JaelieBean' - Has been permanently banned. Regular Users * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AdamBoosh AdamBoosh]Sometimes likes to stay quiet. If you want to talk to him you might have to get his attention first. A grammar addict, please use proper grammar around him. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Angelman190 Angelman190]' '(John)' '''Someone who is never, ever, '''ever' talked about publicly. He sticks to the shadows and talks "FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!" He is questionably hated by thepandypandas, but hasn't done much to make her so rude 'to him. '"I just don't know what went wrong!" He also likes to play APB Reloaded, Blacklight: Retribution, Contract Wars, and occasionally ShellShock Live 2. * BoogerJoe- A friend of Pandy's who lurks in the shadows. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Destan Destan]' '- The chatroom's Crown Prince Quail. He is nice and easy to talk to. * funnymouth'' '' I feel like shit right now don't get on my bad side Best Friend In Room: Jelly The Room owner Enemy: ThePandyPandas (Because I have a right to edit here you know I can even quote Jels) * FunSize776("Mrs. Richard Bacon") * HipsterZombie14'''Shy, Awkward, Funny! * ''I_am_a_Jelly' ' ''- Just a jelly. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/IFUPT '''IFUPT]' ' * ILunarI- I'm seriously going through a "phase". * insclidera- He likes to be called Dera. * KHD02- Love him, respect him. He has powers. * kylespoke111- '''An original member and still the best. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/liam_payne_lover '''liam_payne_lover]'- '''You know who I am bitches * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Livelypopularssj '''Livelypopularssj']' - '''A lively hero who made it here with badassery. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LowResZero '''LowResZero']- Scared and confused, people seem mean here. * Main135s - Our main man. Newest moderator to the bunch. "Who ever said that stabbing people, once in a while, is unhealthy?" "Gotta' love 'them grenades." * mewnite9("Lewis") - I am the sexiest and cutest. * Mortyman- 'The absent mod. * 'nathanstone14("Nathan") - I'm rather respectful to the ones who show me respect. I'm friendly to most people. But if you piss me off. I can be sort of a dick. I tend to like being alone. If I want to be left alone, then leave me be. Also, I'd be aware of the mist. I hide there, and I won't think twice about dragging you in ;) * Need4Pwning- Cody (The Ninja) * Numailia '''- Is more regular than most users on this list, and thus deserves to be up here near the top. though she's not actually near the top anymore (Looks down upon those who think this is a space for a second profile, and write about themselves in the first person.) * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/pantherprints '''PantherPrints]' '- Asked Main to put her in the wiki, so here she is! * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/rageangeles101 Rageangeles101]Plays "World of Warcraft" and can be nice or a pain in your rear depending on how you treat him. * rbstat("Richard Bacon") * Soaponarope1- Is good description, I promise. * t55656n- ("T5-sama") I am T, lord of the jumbless. Master of cardigans and scarer of kittens... * thepandypandas("Mary")- Main wiki editor. Send a shout if you want something changed on the wiki! '''Lover of doge (ViPy). <3 * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ViiPeer '''ViiPeer]- Lover of Pandas <3, Nommer of Candeh, addict of Caffeinated beverages * Wario5000 - Is also Cole who is the son of death and enemies with T * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/x911sniper x911sniper]'- '''Sniper or "snippy" is Jelly's son, and second in command of This House/HomeCategory:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Former Regular Users This section is for users that haven't been active in the last three months. *'Adinoydinosaur("Connor")- He is a huge dinosaur! Account moved to DinoLeDino, Connorsrevenge, Dinosrising, or Adinoydenosaur. * '''AlphaMadara12 * AlphaWolfKiller1("Jarod") * Angelwolf1234- MOVED ACCOUNT TO BLUEFEATHER_ART * aquaprofile '- Beware of Crabs…they’re everywhere. * 'Ares_Coltelli("Ares") * Bailey6788- MOVED ACCOUNT TO xBailey * xBailey- Originally Bailey6788 * Bluefeather_Art- Tabby ("Blue") Would officially kill over the Elm Tree/Space Core Plushie. *'Cerrcerr' * death46 ' ("Vipe") * 'Decemberdragon' ' * doga55("Josh") - The. * Doom287- It's doom! * Dragogod5("Dimitri") * Elmstar- Riley ("Nightclaw") Former ruler of the Dark Forest. * GamerKate- not actually a girl * Jose00001 * Lspeed98("Leah") * Scootter45 * SuavestPear("The Creep") * theawesometwin- Jake the Human *'UpVoter' * Vachon1234- Many people call him "Vachy" but it annoys him. The only people who he allows to call him "Vachy" is Ki, who is his ex-gf, and Pandy, who is his friend. Pandy is more like a sister to him. Be aware of the tricks in his mind. For sure he is a tricky demon. * Wolffang46 *'xan34' Notable Non-Regular Users *'Devild0g- Doesn't talk much. Notable enough.' * DinoLexRawrz- Friends of mods! I am also ver loveable. ;) * Kittyfox6[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kittyfox6 Kittyfox6] *'1misty1' * Patapon3rules * RinkuYakisback-'Thought he was special.' * SilverSpirit12 - I defy your hyperlinks. * Spiritwolf98 * Vallintino- The little weirdo.